Ein Skandal in Belgravia
Ein Skandal in Belgravia (A Scandal in Belgravia) ist die vierte Episode aus der britischen TV-Serie und die erste der zweiten Staffel. Die englische Erstausstrahlung lief am in der BBC, die deutsche am 17. Mai 2012 in der ARD. Handlung Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson stehen ihrem Erzfeind Moriarty gegenüber, dessen verborgene Scharfschützen jeden Moment abdrücken könnten. Allein ein mysteriöser Anruf bringt den diabolischen Schurken dazu, das Duo zu verschonen. In den folgenden Wochen lösen die beiden Ermittler eine Reihe wenig aufregender Fälle. Bis sie von Sherlocks Bruder Mycroft, einem einflussreichen Mitarbeiter des britischen Geheimdienstes, mit einer höchst pikanten Mission betraut werden. Die Domina Irene Adler besitzt kompromittierende Fotos von einem Mitglied der Königsfamilie. Nun soll Sherlock die unzüchtigen Bilder auf diskrete Weise sicherstellen. Zunächst scheint alles nach Plan zu laufen, auch wenn Irene Adler auf den Besuch der beiden Spürnasen bestens vorbereitet ist und sich als ebenso scharfsinnig und wortgewandt erweist wie der genialische Sherlock. Die Bilder hat sie auf ihrem mit einem Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus gesicherten Handy gespeichert. Dann aber taucht eine Gruppe amerikanischer Agenten auf, die vor nichts zurückschrecken, um in den Besitz des Handys zu kommen. Im letzten Moment können Sherlock und Watson die Männer außer Gefecht setzen, Irene aber entkommt mitsamt ihrem Mobiltelefon. Für Sherlock ist nach diesem Zwischenfall klar, dass sich auf dem Handy neben den erotischen Fotos noch andere sicherheitsrelevante Daten befinden. Zugleich muss er sich eingestehen, dass die ebenso schöne wie kluge Irene Adler Gefühle in ihm weckt, gegen die er sich stets immun wähnte. Und da Liebe bekanntlich blind macht, realisiert der sonst so scharfsichtige Sherlock Holmes nicht, dass er zur Marionette in einem Intrigenspiel avanciert, in das nicht nur Irene verwickelt ist, sondern auch sein Erzfeind Moriarty und sogar sein eigener Bruder. Kanon-Verweise *Der Titel und große Teile der Handlung sind aus Ein Skandal in Böhmen entnommen. *Einer der Fälle, die am Anfang ausschnittsweise gezeigt werden, behandelt drei Jugendliche, welche in die Baker Street 221 B kommen und von einer Homepage erzählen, auf der sie die Wahrheit über Comics berrichten wollten, die aber plötzlich Realität werden. Der Fall wird von John als Der Comic-Dolmetscher (The Geek Interpreter) betitelt. Ein Verweis auf den englischen Titel von Der griechische Dolmetscher (The Greek Interpreter). *Ein weiterer dieser Fälle behandelt eine blonde Frau, deren auffälligste Merkmale merkwürdige Flecken sind. Auch hier ist der von Watson gebloggte Titel Die gefleckte Blondine (The Speckled Blonde) eine Anspielung auf den Originaltitel von Das gefleckte Band '' (The Speckled Band).'' *Der gebloggte Fall Die Nabelbehandlung (im Original The Navel Treaty) bezieht sich auf den Kanon-Fall Der Flottenvertrag (im Original The Naval Treaty) *Um von Reportern aus einem Theater unbehelligt herauszukommen versucht Sherlock sein Gesicht zu bedecken. Dazu greift er zu einem Deerstalker. *Die Daumen in Sherlocks Kühlschrank erinnern an Der Daumen des Ingenieurs. *Ein Klient, der in der Baker Street ankommt und zusammenbricht erinnert an Thorneycroft Huxtable in Die Abtei-Schule. *Im Buckingham Palace wird ein weiterer Fall, über den John geblogt hat, erwähnt namens Die Aluminiumkrücke. In Das Musgrave-Ritual erwähnt Holmes die einzigartige Affäre der Aluminiumkrücke als einen seiner alten Fälle. *Sherlocks Begründung, warum er keine Aufträge von Anonymen Kunden annimmt, findet sich auch in Der illustre Klient. *Holmes benutzt in Irene Adlers Haus die Warnung "Vatikanische Kameen" - ein Fall um diese Schmuckstücke wird in dem Roman Der Hund der Baskervilles erwähnt. * Wenn Sherlock vermutet, dass der eingefrorene Zähler auf Johns Blog der Code für das Handy sein könnte, sieht man einen Eintrag mit dem Namen The Six Thatchers geöffnet. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Fall Die sechs Napoleons (The Six Napoleons). Besetzung Erwähnte Personen *John Coniston *James Unsworth *Kym Ashman Verweise und Bezüge * Ein Blog-Eintrag trägt den Titel "Sherlock Holmes steht vor einem Rätsel" (Sherlock Holmes Baffled) - eine Hommage an die allererste Holmes-Verfilmung aus dem Jahr . *Außerdem gibt es einige Paralleln zu dem Film Das Privatleben des Sherlock Holmes, einem der Lieblingsfilme von Steven Moffat. * Nachdem Sherlock und John vor dem Theater fotografiert wurden nennt eine Zeitung sie Hat-Man and Robin. Eine Anspielung auf die beiden DC Superhelden Batman und Robin. *Der bei der Zahl 1895 stehen gebliebene Zähler auf Watsons Blogseite erinnert an Vincent Starrett, der in seinem Gedicht 221B an die gute alte Zeit von Holmes und Watson erinnert. Das Gedicht endet mit "...and it is always eighteen ninety-five." * John gibt seinen zweiten Vornamen als Hamish an. Hamish, die schottische Version von James, ist in Fankreisen seit Jahren ein möglicher Kandidat für Watsons zweiten Vornamen, von dem man im Kanon nur die Initialen erfährt. Zurückzuführen ist dies auf die Geschichte Der Mann mit der entstellten Lippe, wo er von seiner Frau als James angesprochen wird. Anmerkungen und Besonderheiten * Obwohl die thematisch als erste spielt wurde sie als letzte Episode der zweiten Staffel gedreht. * Die Folge beginnt mit einem kurzen Rückblick auf das Ende von Das große Spiel * Obwohl Mark Gatiss die Rolle des Mycroft Holmes bereits in zwei Episoden der ersten Staffel gespielt hat, wird er hier das erste mal dafür im Abspann genannt. *Laut Dialog vergingen zwischen dem ersten Treffen von Sherlock und Irene bis zu ihrer Verhaftung 6 Monate. Laut Watsons Blog spielt die gesamte Episode sogar über einen Zeitraum von 11 Monaten. * Man erfährt, dass John nicht mehr mit Sarah zusammen ist. Sie wird den Rest der Staffel nicht mehr auftauchen oder erwähnt. * Nachdem man bereits in Das große Spiel sehen konnte dass Sherlock eine Geige besitzt, sieht man ihn jetzt erstmals darauf spielen. * Es sind erstmals Sherlocks Schlafzimmer und Mrs. Hudsons Küche zu sehen. *Das Drehbuch zu dieser Episode erhielt den Edgar Allan Poe Award Weblog-Einträge zu dieser Episode Die Tie-in-Blogeinträge wurden von Joseph Lidster geschrieben. *The Great Game *Life Goes On *The Geek Interpreter *The Speckled Blonde *Sherlock Holmes Baffled *Hat-Man and Robin *The Aluminium Crutch *By Royal Appointment *The Six Thatchers *Christmas *Happy New Year *Actually, Happy New Year *The Woman Meinungen und Kritik Veröffentlichungen * Die Episode ist, zusammen mit den beiden restlichen der zweiten Staffel, sowohl auf DVD als auch Blu-ray Disc erschienen. Verlauf der Serie | DANACH=Die Hunde von Baskerville| }} | DANACH=Die Hunde von Baskerville| }} en:A Scandal in Belgravia es:Escándalo en Belgravia ro:Scandal în Belgravia Kategorie: Filme Kategorie: Fernsehfilme Kategorie: Sherlock (Fall)